Helping Nina
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: When Nina catches Joy kissing her boyfriend Mason, Fabian is there to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for awhile, handwriting it and then typing it in my free-time. It took a lot longer to type up then I thought it would, but then again I switched the POV it was written in. Italics are either emphasis or words Fabian's writing in his journal, usually the latter. Anyways, the timeline doesn't apply to a lot of the season two episode, so I guess you could say it's _almost_ AU. I apologise beforehand for all of the OOCness, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis, I'm just a simple fan-fic writer.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Mason. His name is Mason. He was the guy who took one of the most important people in my life and changed her; the guy who changed Nina. He would tell her he loved her, and then he would hurt her, physically and emotionally. But she couldn't do anything about it. Then soon, the words started to pierce her, they inflicted wounds that would never heal; wounds that only love could numb.<em>

_She took it to heart, and she changed. She'd skip meals, and no matter how much I try to get her to eat, she'd find some excuse and I'd give up. Because Nina's stubborn, and once she's made up her mind, there's no use trying to change it. I'm sure the extent of her change goes farther than that, but it's hard to tell._

_I tried to get Amber to break through to her, but I don't think she really notices what's going on. I know she's Nina's best friend, but she can be a little clueless sometimes. I don't think the others notice either; they never were as close to Nina as Amber and I, but you'd expect them to be paying at least a little attention. If they did notice, however, they never mentioned anything. But then again, I could be the only one who actually pays attention to those things; those little details that mean everything._

_Not to mention the fact she's been pushing us away. Amber has noticed that little tidbit, so has Alfie, and Patricia, and so has Joy. I'm not sure about Jerome, Mara, and Eddie; they aren't exactly what I'd consider associated with Nina, not like Amber and I. Alfie and Patricia are not as close to her, but they're there, they're her friends as well. Joy is neither associated nor as close. I only know that she knows because a certain someone has more free-time, and is always trying to hang out with him. That person just so happens to be me, but that's a story for another day._

_Ever since they began to date, she seemed to forget about me, about Sibuna. There's a part of me that believes it is all my fault, and I don't doubt it either. If Nina and I had never broken up, then she never would have dated Mason, and we could've avoided all this tragedy. Which is why I am where I am now, sitting on my bed in mine and Eddie's room blaming myself for Nina's suffering, writing all this down for no reason besides trying to get it out of my head. Too bad it isn't working._'

Fabian looked over what he had just written, and sighed, not quite satisfied with what he wrote. With that, he ripped the paper to shreds and burned them in the candle he had on a table next to him. He let out another sigh and fell backwards, letting his head hang off the other side of his bed. He laid there for a couple minutes until he heard a knock at the door and sat up.

"Fabian? Are you in there?" Amber said from outside the door.

"Come in Amber," Fabian replied, and waited anxiously for Amber to spill what was on her mind. Amber opened the door a little and peeked in. She turned back around, checking for other signs of life in the hallways. Seeing no one she stepped into Fabian's room.

"Fabian, I miss Nina," she said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I do too, Amber."

"I know," she said in a way only Amber could. "It's like everybody except for her can see how she's changed! Old Nina would be ashamed of New Nina!" Fabian nodded his head in agreement, and grinned inwardly, now knowing Amber actually _was_paying attention. "I want Old Nina back." Amber continued lowering her voice again.

"I think everyone wants Old Nina back."

"No, I don't think New Nina wants Old Nina back."

"I hope she does."

"When she first started dating Mason, I thought she was only dating him to make you jealous. Now I'm not so sure."

"She's completely forgotten about me, why would she try and make me jealous."

"That isn't true."

"Yeah it is."

"No, it isn't."

"If she remembered, she'd know how much I liked her for who she was! I mean, I only make it as plain as day! If she remembered, she never would have changed!" Fabian yelled, realising how loud he was speaking, he lowered his voice again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Tell Nina that." Amber said before walking out of Fabian's room, leaving Fabian to his thoughts. He knew Amber was right, but he didn't know how or when the perfect time to tell her would be.

* * *

><p>That evening at dinner, Fabian sat down at his usual seat waiting for Nina, but she didn't show.<p>

"She's at Osiris House, eating with Mason." Patricia said before Fabian could even ask.

'Mason, I should have guessed.' "Gah!" Fabian groaned/yelled out in frustration. "I hate him _so _much! Words can't even describe how much I dislike the guy!" he continued, oddly out of character.

"Join the club mate," Jerome said. Alfie, Patricia, Amber, Eddie, Mara, _and_Joy all nodded in agreement. "We hate him just as much as you do. Well, almost as much as you do." You know something is serious when all the kids in Anubis House agree on something.

"Ow, my eye!" Amber said, bringing her left hand up to her left eye. '_Smooth Amber, smooth.'_ "I'm going to need someone to come look at it for me." she continued with a subtle wink, or maybe it was a blink. Only facial expressions could give away her intentions, but with Amber it's hard to tell if she really _is _trying to keep a secret. "Fabian, will you look at it for me, please?" she asked before she stood up and dragged Fabian up the stairs, Alfie following behind them.

They went to Amber's and Nina's room and waited for Patricia who arrived a few minutes later. Even though she assured them no one was following, they found it was better to continue in hushed voices.

"We _need _Nina back! Just because we found the Mask of Anubis doesn't mean our lives aren't still at stake. This is Anubis House for crying out loud!" Amber said in a loud whisper after Patricia walked in.

"Not only that, but I have bad vibes coming from this Mason dude." Fabian said quietly.

"No kidding! That guy creeps me out!" Patricia said in a loud whisper equivalent to Amber's.

"What are we going to do?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know." Fabian replied. They all sat in silence for what felt like forever until Amber spoke.

"We wait." And wait they did.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, it was relatively short, but then it's a relatively short story too. For anyone interested, I'm working on a larger House of Anubis fic that requires OCs. There is an application on my profile, and if you want to know what it's about PM me, please. Also, feel free to leave a review. Thank you.<strong>

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace (Yes my signature is different than my pen name. I do that.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So most of this chapter is in italics, due to the fact I hate writing in third person, but I can't use first person for everything. It's also really short.**

****Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis, I'm just a simple fan-fic writer.****

* * *

><p>'<em>Three months! For three months that unhealthy relationship continued! Meanwhile, I pined after her like a lost puppy dog! Then she caught him kissing Joy! Yes, Joy! She must've gotten what she wanted considering the look on Joy's face when Nina saw them (I could see the guilt lingering behind Joy's eyes though.) I could hear the words 'we're over', and as Nina started running back towards the house Amber gave me a light shove. "Go get her." I nodded and ran as fast as I could after Nina.<em>

_By the time I made it back, I knew she was already in her room. I told Trudy to excuse us from school, but that I had no time to explain as I passed her, and then I ran up the stairs. I was so glad when I barged into her room when I did. A second later would have been too late._

_"No! Nina! Don't do it! Please!" I had yelled when I saw the razor blade in her hand, just seconds away from piercing skin. I then knew the extent of her change. I walked quickly up to her and got down onto my knees so I was looking up into her wet eyes. "Please." She dropped the razor blade and wrapped me in her arms. I moved onto the bed and put my arms around her as well, instantly noting the fact she felt alarmingly skinnier. She cried into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back, and for a while, neither of us had said anything._

_"Nina he's not worth any of this," I said quietly, breaking the absolute silence._

_"He said...he said he loved me."_

_"If he loved you, he wouldn't have made you change, and if he loved you, well I wouldn't be here right now, would I." I replied._

_She shook her head and responded with "I didn't change," but she and I both knew she was lying, but still she said "I didn't change."_

_"Really?" I had asked her, pulling away slightly. I used my sleeve to wipe away a lot of her tears and some of her makeup. "Because the Nina I know doesn't cake her face in makeup, or skip meals, attempt to cut herself when her boyfriend cheats on her, or push her friends away for a boy._  
><em>"You obviously don't know me then." she said, a hint of anger in her voice.<em>

_"_Or _you aren't Nina."_

_"Of course I'm Nina!"_

_"I mean _my _Nina. My nice, funny, smart, sweet, caring, wonderful, courageous, amazing, beautiful Nina." I whispered sincerely. I had no idea what had come over me, but the words came spilling out of my mouth before I could try to stop them._

_"Do you really mean that?" she asked._

_I nodded and replied, "Every single word." She started to cry harder, but it was different. The overall feeling in the room was different. Her arms were around my neck, and her head was lying down on my shoulder, her brown hair brushing up against my face._

_By the time the others returned, Nina was napping in my arms. Amber came in first, happy that we were having a 'Fabina moment', but mad because of the timing. Alfie came in afterwards, but he didn't really say anything. Then Patricia came in with Eddie, and Jerome arrived last. They all just sat there, not knowing what to say because Nina was sleeping. Amber however was giving me some kind of lecture, something about timing and such. I wouldn't know though, I wasn't exactly paying attention._

_"I need to do something real quick. If Nina wakes, can you tell her I'll be right back?" I asked Amber quietly._

_"Of course." She said, and I slipped Nina out of my arms. I didn't know she was aware of anything until she wrapped her hand around my wrist._

_"Please don't leave." She said quietly._

_"I'll be back, I promise." I said, and then I got off the bed and walked out of the room._

_I ran down the stairs and into mine and Eddie's bedroom, and wrote the events of the day down on this sheet of paper before I could forget the little details._

Fabian laughed at the ending and added a smiley face for jokes, before he shoved the paper under his pillow. He'll deal with it tonight. He ran back up the stairs into Nina's room, where everyone was joking with Nina, hopefully distracting her from her thoughts. Her face lit up when Fabian entered the room and she patted the spot next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my 'even shorter than the first chapter' second chapter. The next chapter makes up for the length though. I still need a LOT of OCs for my big House of Anubis Project. For anyone who wants, there is a link on my profile to that. Please feel free to leave a review. Thank you.<strong>

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Second, this is the longest chapter in the whole story, but nothing really happens until next chapter, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>After dinner there's four hours until bed, but that was all the time Fabian needed.<p>

"Nina, do you want to go for a walk?" Fabian asked after he was sure Nina had finished all of his dinner.

"Wait, Fabian, hall now." Amber said before Nina could respond, and she pulled Fabian into the hall.

"What?" Fabian asked in a loud whisper.

"What are you doing?" she responded just as quietly. "Mason cheated on her, you have to give these things time."

"Says the Fabina shipper," seeing the glare he got from Amber, he continued. "Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"You're a boy! You can't possibly know what you're doing!" '_I_ _can't say I didn't see that coming.'_

"Oh Ambs, but I do." Fabian said simply.

"Tell me then."

"We're just going to talk that's all."

"That's _all_?" Amber said skeptically

"Yes. That's all."

"If you guys are done talking, I'd love to go on that walk with you Fabian." Nina said from the doorway. Fabian smiled and failed to hide a blush, while Amber huffed and stormed back into the dining room dramatically, but not before mouthing 'no kissing.' What possessed her to do so, Fabian had no idea. After all, he does know better, but who can explain what Amber Millington does?

Fabian opened the door for Nina, and followed behind her when she walked out. They began to walk away from the houses and the school towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Nina asked after about five minutes of walking in silence.

"You'll see," Fabian replied. Deciding to actually make conversation he continued. "I  
>missed you, you know. I think Amber was beginning to get annoyed, I mean, I talked about it so much."<p>

Nina stayed silent for a while and then said "I missed you too," and then she hastily added on, "and everyone else, as well." Fabian didn't even have to look at her to know she was blushing, and he was blushing also.

"There's something that's been bugging me for a while."

"What's that?"

"Why'd you push me….us away?"

"He-he…I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Neens."

"Mason…he said he would…he said he would hurt you. All of you guys." She said quietly, fumbling with her words.

"That's when you should've broken it off with him."

"Then he would've hurt me…more." She added the 'more' part under her breath, but Fabian could hear it, mainly because it was exactly what he was listening for. Instantly, he was fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What'd he do?" he said venomously. "If he touched you in any way I deem inappropriate, I swear I'll kill him."

"You won't do anything of the sort!"

"If he so much as slapped you, even if it was lightly, or even if it was just once, that's crossing the line." Nina suddenly became very silent, and started to play with her fingers.  
>"He did! Didn't he?"<p>

"He-he said he was sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough." Fabian growled. Somehow, someway, he would kill him.

"Fabian, you're kind of scaring me." He was broken out of his anger, and thought to himself '_I'll make a plan later. Whether I follow through with it or not doesn't matter, as long as I have a plan.'_

"Sorry Nina, I was just a little angry. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I can't believe _anyone_would do such a thing. I mean, what kind of person would hit a woman! It's terrible, it's imm-" Fabian stopped when he saw the huge rock he was looking for and he smiled. "We're here!"

"A rock?"

"Yes! A rock! Let me give you a boost!" he said happily, his anger at Mason slowly fading for the time being.

"Okay?" Fabian got by the easiest tree to climb next to the rock and got down on his hands and feet. There was probably an easier way to get her on the rock, but it's how he's done it for years and it was successful most of the time.

"Get on."

"But your shirt!"

"It can wash." With that, she stepped onto Fabian's back, and grabbed the tree branch. When he was sure Nina was holding onto the branch, he crawled out from underneath her feet and stood up. He didn't even brush himself off before he started to help her edge her way across, onto the rock.

"Are you coming up too?"

"Of course!" Fabian said, and he began to scramble up the rock, using nicks in the rock to climb up.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know. Just to talk I guess."

"What about?"

"Whatever we want."

"Why do you care about me so much?" Nina asked, and Fabian began to panic. He had to trudge carefully, or else Amber would have his head.

"Because…. Nina, I-I really care about you…if something bad were to happen to you… something I could prevent…I couldn't live with myself if I let it happen." It had started out rough, but as he had gotten further along, the word had begun to form.

"But why me?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"You can tell me _anything_."

"Unless it's in Amber's implied set of rules." Fabian said quietly so Nina couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I just _can't _tell you."

"You can, and you will tell me."

"What makes you think you can get it out of me?" Fabian said with a smirk, making Nina sent a playful glare in his direction.

"Please?" she said drawing out the 'e' like a child would when asking for something.

"Nope."

"Rutter" she warned, and Fabian was really close to giving in.

"Are you sure you want to know," Fabian said playfully.

"Yes!"

"Are you really, _really_sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Now tell me."

"Okay, okay. But you have to promise me a few things first."

"Anything! I just _want to know!_"

"First, you have to promise me you won't hurt me in any way, shape, or form."

"Why would I-"

"Promise?"

"Promise.

"Second, you have to promise you won't let Amber hurt me in any way, shape, or form."

"Why would Amb-"

"Promise?"

"I promise." She sighed.

"Third, you have to promise that you'll remember that you asked for this and I can't be held responsible in any way, shape, or form."

"You say way, shape, or form a lot."

"Yes I do, now do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Now tell me!"

"Pinkie swear on all three terms." Fabian held out his pinkie finger and waited until Nina wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Tell me now?" she asked innocently, and he began to wonder how exactly he was going to tell her. After all, it isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell a person. She rested her hand on his arm, and the already many butterflies in his stomach multiplied. '_Well, it's now or never.'_ He thought. So he took a deep breath and began.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: That cliffhanger is the whole reason this story is not a long one-shot. I'm still open for OCs on my big House of Anubis project, there are numerous spots open and I don't have anywhere near enough, if your interested the link is on my profile. Feel free to leave a review, and I hope you enjoy your day.<strong>

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tell me now?" she asked innocently, and he began to wonder how exactly he was going to tell her. After all, it isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell a person. She rested her hand on his arm, and the already many butterflies in his stomach multiplied._ 'Well, it's now or never.'_ He thought. So he took a deep breath and began._

"I never wanted to break up. I don't remember why we broke up in the first place. I wanted to keep you and protect you from guys like Mason. Call me crazy, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to wake up every morning to your beautiful face, and compliment you on the simplest things. Because frankly, I love you Nina Martin, and you probably want to kill me now since I confessed my feelings for you right after you got out of a bad relationship." _Well, that could have went worse, but it could have went better too. Oh great, I probably look like a huge idiot now. _"Don't hit me!" Fabian added quickly, scooting away.

But Nina was silent. It wasn't really comfortable silence, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable either. It was just silent. The quietness of their surroundings made it feel as if time had slowed down. That being said, it felt like hours before Nina had said anything at all, even though in actuality it had probably only been a minute. "How long?" she asked, and time resumed at its normal pace.

"Would it be too cliché if I said it was love at first sight?"

"Just a bit." Nina murmured and then she lightly punched Fabian in the arm.

"I suppose I deserved that."

"You could have saved me from a lot of tears, Fabian Rutter. If only you had told me this _before_Mason came along!"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _I only began dating him because I thought you didn't like me anymore!" She had still liked him when she began dating that jerk? Fabian was shocked, and didn't exactly know how to take it.

"How could you not think that I like you? I only try and make it as obvious as possible." He responded.

"Joy." One word. One three letter word, and the events of the last seven months caught up with him. It wasn't completely Joy's fault, but a lot of the blame fell on him too."

"Nina, I'm so, so, so, so, _so _sorry. I tried telling her that I still had feelings for you, but she kept at it. You can't blame her though. I really didn't try hard getting my point across, did I?"

"That's why I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"I've always liked you. Love you, even. I always will too."

"I _think _I might love you too, but I don't trust my heart at the moment. So let's give it time. I don't want to give my heart away to the wrong person, not again."

"I understand completely." And he did. Sure it hurt him a little, but Fabian was also sure it was nothing compared to heartbreak.

"I think we should get back to the house. It's getting late, and I'm not in the mood to get grounded. Besides, Trudy's going to town on Saturday and who knows, she might take us."

"Good thinking!" Fabian said, and he slid off the rock. Then he proceeded to turn around and catch Nina when she slid off as well. They were standing so close, it was almost if they were in a dream. Of course it wasn't a dream though, because no dream of Fabians would have a broken-hearted Nina.

Silently, they walked back to Anubis House, because neither of them had anything left to say.

When Fabian and Nina got back, Amber was waiting by the door. Immediately she took Nina upstairs so she could be told everything. Meanwhile, Fabian waited in the living room where Eddie and Patricia were snogging, and Jerome was...yo-yoing? Around ten minutes had passed until they all heard a scream from upstairs.

"HE DID WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was kind of a cliffhanger right there. That was also the last chapter before the epilogue. The epilogue is my favourite part, personally, for reasons that are my own. I got my first male OC submission yesterday, and I need more for my BIG House of Anubis story, female entries are of course also desired. The link to the application is on my profile if your interested. Feel free to leave a review, and I hope you all have a good day, because I'm nice.<strong>

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace**


	5. Epilogue

**Last but not least, the epilogue. I quite like this chapter honestly, it's my favourite personally. Of course everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Like mentioned in previous chapters, there is a link on my profile if you would like to submit an OC for my big HOA project. Please feel free to leave a review afterwards. With all love, ThatOnePersonWithAFace.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis**

_That night, something possessed me to talk to Joy. So that's what I did. I creeped up the stairs, avoiding being seen by Victor, and I quietly tapped on her door. Joy opened it hesitantly, and finding my gaze she frowned?_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Can I come in?" I asked, and she opened the door and waved me in. I sat down on her bed and waited for her to join me._

_"So what is it that you wanted?"_

_"I just want a couple answers, that's all."_

_"I can't give you answers unless you ask me questions."_

_"Oh, right." I paused momentarily, and then continued slowly. "Why'd you do it?" I asked, and she smiled in return._

_"Because I had too."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He was cheating on her anyway, but he knew how not to get caught. Second of all, I saw how much it was hurting you, and I needed to help. So I made sure she was watching and I kissed him. She ended it with him, and you went and comforted her. She really likes you Fabes, a lot more than I did. That's why I did it. He was killing her, slowly but surely, and she needed a Fabian to save her. So I did what I had to do."_

_"Thank you. I-I...can you tell her that, please? That way she won't hold anything against you._

_"All in good time Fabes, all in good time." I wrapped my arms around Joy in a forgiving hug._

_"How can I ever repay you?" I asked and she pulled away. She smiled at me, although I could tell she wanted to cry._

_"Be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. For you to be happy, and if Nina makes you happy, then I'll be happy too." That's love I guess. What was that saying again? 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.'_

_"You'll find someone someday, Joy. I promise. You'll find someone who can love you like I could not."_

_"I know I will. I just hope they will love me as much as you love Nina."_

_"They will." She smiled, and I smiled, and in that moment, everything was as it should be._

Fabian closed his journal and smiled. Today was a good day, and something in the back of his mind told him tomorrow would be better, and truth be told, it was. Life is good.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
